Try
by bxjkv
Summary: Hanya fiksi tentang Seokjin dan segala perasaannya yang ia tekan demi mempertahankan cinta untuk kekasihnya [Oneshot;NamJin]


_**Try**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 _ **Oneshoot.**_

Entah seberapa keras Seokjin berpikir. Seberapa banyak Seokjin bertanya. Semua terasa sama saja. Semua terasa tidak tepat. Semua terasa salah. Ia menerus merasa hina. Ia merasa bahwa tak seharusnya ia diperlakukan sebegini tidak hormatnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia seharusnya diperlakukan lebih baik dari ini. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya lahir ke dunia ini bukan hanya untuk diinjak harga dirinya. Dibuat remuk redam tanpa belas kasihan. Dalam genggaman kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon. Lelaki yang selalu menganggap bahwa dunia ini berputar hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Seolah Bumi, Bulan, Bintang, Matahari dan milyaran benda di luar angkasa sana berporos padanya. Lelaki arogan yang dengan kurang ajarnya merebut hati Seokjin. _Yang kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja._

Semula semua terasa baik – baik saja. Umumnya hubungan sepasang kekasih yang buta akan apapun. Namun perlahan Seokjin merasa adanya perubahan pada diri Namjoon, kekasihnya. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan, akhirnya Seokjin menemukan waktu dimana kekasihnya mulai berubah. Pada awalnya Seokjin berpikir bahwa kekasihnya berbeda, tak seperti orang bilang.

 _Hubungan kalian itu akan berubah seiring waktu. Percayalah. Kata selamanya di dunia ini hanyalah omong kosong._

Seokjin dengan percaya dirinya menampik semua jenis cibiran seperti itu. Akan tetapi akhirnya Seokjin menyadari. Ia merasakan bahwa apa yang orang katakan memang benar.

Bermula dari pesan yang dibalas beberapa ratus menit sekali. Beralih ke panggilan telepon yang dialihkan. Berkembang ke apartment Namjoon yang selalu kosong tiap kali Seokjin berkunjung. Dan memuncak dikala Namjoon datang kepadanya hanya saat Namjoon _membutuhkannya_.

Sampai akhirnya Seokjin sudah kehilangan kendali untuk bersabar. Semua membuncah di dalam dada Seokjin. Menjadikannya bom waktu.

Dan semua meledak disaat Namjoon salah menyebutkan namanya ketika mereka tengah menikmati semilir angin malam dengan Namjoon yang sudah setengah sadar di bawah kendali alkohol.

"Namjoon-a"

"Seokjin, dengarkan dulu"

"Tidak. Kau yang dengarkan aku. Jawab aku saat aku bertanya. Dan jangan sela aku saat aku berbicara. Kau paham?" Seokjin hanya menarik nafas berat kala Namjoon hanya mengangguk tanpa mampu bersitatap dengan Seokjin.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apany-"

"Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk bertanya _apanya_ padaku, Namjoon-a. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Enam bulan", jauh di dalam lubuk hati Seokjin terpikir untuk lompat saja dari balkon setinggi tiga puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah itu.

"Kau tak merasa perlu menertawakan kebodohanku selama enam bulan, Joon?"

"Seokjin-a"

"Putus?"

"Hah?

"Kau mau kita putus saja?"

"Tak semudah itu, Jinseok"

"Memang sesulit apa sekedar putus dariku, brengsek? Kau bahkan sudah berhasil mengelabuiku selama enam bulan. _Seriously_? Sulit bagimu itu sulit dimananya, sih?"

"Kim Seokjin, dengarkan aku. Kita hanya sedang lelah dengan hubungan kita, oke? Kita bisa baik – baik saja setelah saling terbuka seperti ini. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?"

"Koreksi. Kau hanya sedang lelah berhubungan denganku, oke? Brengsek. Aku bahkan seperti orang bodoh mengira bahwa alasan kau menghindariku hanya karena kau yang sibuk dengan proyek milyaranmu dan sibuk mencari modal untuk _kita_. _See_? Aku cukup bodoh untuk kau tinggalkan. Sudahlah. Nikmati sisa malammu dengan mahluk bernama _siapa tadi aku tak peduli_. Aku pergi"

Dan Seokjin tak pernah mendengar dari orang – orang bahwa meninggalkan seseorang secara sepihak ternyata sesaknya bukan main. Seokjin kecewa. Iya, terhadap Namjoon. Tapi ia lebih merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap menyukai dan mengharapkan eksistensi _mantan_ kekasihnya walau ia dibodohi bak idiot. Cinta memang buta itu ternyata benar – benar nyata. Seokjin bukan pengagum sajak – sajak yang sering dikutip orang. Tapi kini ia mengerti perasaan mereka yang begitu mengagumi para penyair, pencipta frasa yang mampu mewakili hati banyak orang tanpa bertanya.

Tangannya sudah cukup gemetar untuk mendekatkan bibir cangkir terhadap bibirnya sendiri. Ini sudah cangkir kopi kedelapan. Seokjin yakin darahnya sudah _overdosis_ akan kafein. Seokjin bukan penggila kopi sebenarnya. _Mantan_ kekasihnyalah pengangum kopi nomor satu. Dan entah kenapa sudah berselang satu bulan semenjak Seokjin _mengakhiri_ hubungan mereka secara sepihak, ia malah kecanduan akan seduhan kafein tiap saat.

Maksud hati ingin mengembalikan cangkir kosong tersebut kembali ke atas meja. Akan tetap riuhnya pecahan keramik yang sibuk menghantamkan diri ke lantai mengundang atensi pengunjung kedai kopi favorit mantan kekasihnya terhadap Seokjin. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia menghentikkan gerak pelayan yang mencoba membersihkan kekacauannya.

"Berhenti. Bawakan aku secangkir lagi yang baru. Biar aku yang bereskan"

"Bukan berniat ikut campur, tapi nampaknya anda kurang sehat. Ini sudah cangkir kedelap-"

"Berisik. Aku bayar, tenang saja. Biar aku yang bereskan dan kau kembali dalam lima menit dengan secangkir kopi milikku yang baru. Masukkan saja tagihan ini ke _bill_ ku. Sana"

Usai _mengusir_ pelayan kedai, Seokjin menarik nafas panjang mencoba memberi sugesti bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja. Entah karena asupan kopi yang berlebihan atau karena absennya Namjoon belakangan ini. _Ia baik – baik saja_.

Sejenak ia membuang nafas lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi niatan membersihkan sampahnya yang berceceran di atas lantai tak pernah terwujud. Karena begitu ia berdiri, pening luar biasa menghantam kepalanya dan membuat ia mengernyit mencoba menghilangkan ribuan kunang – kunang dalam pejaman matanya. Hanya saja semua sia – sia karena kakinya seolah sudah tak menapak di bumi dan hanya pasrah kala alam bawah sadar merebut kesadarannya. Bahkan suara _baritone_ yang sungguh ia rindukan setengah mati tetap tak mampu membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jinseok, _gwenchana_? Jinseok, kau dengar aku, kan?"

Ingin rasanya Seokjin mengumpat kepada siapapun yang berani mengusik usahanya untuk membuka mata. Kepalanya sakit bukan main begitu ia mencoba mengerjapkan mata. Dan siapapun yang ada di sampingnya saat ini hanya memperburuk keadaan.

"Ini aku Namjoon. Kau dengar aku, sayang?"

Dan nama itu terus mengiang di dalam otak Seokjin. Mencoba mengingat _siapa_ Namjoon. Bukan. Bukan karena ia lupa. _Bagaimana bisa_? Ia hanya mencoba mengingat siapa _lagi_ Namjoon kini untuknya? Ia cukup sadar bahwa ia ada di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit begitu merasakan jarum infus sibuk memberikan ia asupan yang ia sendiri belum tahu itu apa. Hanya saja ia mencoba mengingat – ingat untuk apa lelaki brengsek seperti Kim Namjoon sibuk memanggil kesadarannya sekarang? Memang kini seorang Kim Seokjin memiliki _arti_ apa untuk Kim Namjoon?

Dan begitu berkas cahaya menyerang indra penglihatan Seokjin, ia langsung mengenali surai perak yang begitu ia rindukan. Sepasang mata yang dulu begitu sibuk ia coba dalami. Dan masih banyak hal yang menggugah kembali rasa sakit di relung dadanya. Seolah Seokjin dipaksa untuk mengingat _semuanya_. Yang berakhir merangsang rasa nyeri di bagian bawah diafragma dadanya. Dan hanya erangan lelah yang membalas semua panggilan Namjoon terhadapnya.

"Sakit? Dimananya? Seokjin-a jangan diam saja. Jawab aku. Kau sakit?"

 _Bodoh. Bajingan bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia_ cumlaude _dengan otak seperti itu, sih?_

"Diam kau. Berisik. Aku hanya mau berbicara dengan dokterku. Sekarang"

"Melihat kadar asam lambungmu yang cukup tinggi, aku berani mengatakan bahwa kau menderita _Gastro-Esophageal Reflux Disease_ , Seokjin-a. Apa kau ingat kau sempat muntah – muntah sebelum kembali pingsan tadi? Aku yakin itu karena refluks asam yang keluar dari lambungmu dan naik ke kerongkongan. Beruntung sistem pernafasanmu baik, Seokjin. Bisa saja kau mengalami asma dadakan. Kau merasa ada nyeri di dada?"

"Kalau sampai sesak sih tidak. Tapi terkadang saat menarik nafas, dadaku sakit walau hanya sedikit. Apa itu juga masalah, Yoongi?"

" _Well_ , depresi pasca-putusmu itu lumayan serius juga ternyata. Sejak kapan kau jadi pecandu kopi? Tahu sendiri lambungmu lemah, dasar bodoh. Hanya idiot yang meminum kopi delapan cangkir perhari"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau pikir kau selalu minum kopi sendirian ya di kedai? setelah selesai memeriksamu tadi, Namjoon langsung menyerbuku dan bertanya ini-itu dan yah.. ia mengatakan kalau sejak kau datang ke kedai itu. Ia tak pernah absen mengikutimu"

"Yah. Aku tak peduli. Ia sudah pergi, kan? Dan harus berapa lama aku disini?"

"Dia masih menunggu di depan. Dan kau harus tetap dirawat sampai kadar asam lambungmu normal. Kupikir kau sudah cukup cerewet untuk ukuran orang sakit, huh? Kutinggal ya? Ingat. Jangan makan sembarangan tanpa resep dari ahli gizi yang sudah kupercayakan padamu. Oke?"

"Ya ya. Terimakasih, Dokter Min"

Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya kalut akan hati dan pikirannya masing – masing. Namjoon yang bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan keadaan mereka disaat kesalahan benar – benar di depan matanya. Begitupun Seokjiin yang masih membiarkan pertarungan antara hatinya yang terlanjur rindu dengan otaknya yang sibuk membangun dinding harga dirinya tinggi – tinggi.

Tapi pada akhirnya rindu yang sudah melesak dari dalam dada kini terpatri dengan jelas di kedua pasang mata yang tak sengaja bersitatap.

"Namjoon-a"

"Ya?"

Dan Seokjin memanggil hanya untuk memeriksa seberapa rindunya ia mengucapkan nama itu. Alhasil Seokjin menyesalinya. Karena ternyata nama mantan kekasihnya masih menjadi candu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seokjin aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini"

"Sungguh?"

Namjoon tertegun. Pertanyaan balik itu seolah mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri kini.

 _Apa benar aku memahami Seokjin sebanyak yang aku bayangkan?_ Pertanyaan itu dengan tiba – tiba muncul dalam benak Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Katakan aku tak memahamimu _sama sekali_. Tapi.. kau merindukanku, kan?"

"Ya"

"Kau, masih membawaku dalam lamunanmu?"

"Ya"

"Kau masih menyayangiku? Kau masih mencintaiku? Kau masih mengharapkanku kembali?

"Ya, ya, dan ya. Demi Tuhan Namjoon hentikan. Apa kau tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa malu?"

"…"

"Dengar. Kau. Dan aku. Kita berdua sudah terlalu dewasa untuk drama roman-picisan. Sebulan ini kau mengikutiku bak penguntit mesum. Mau kuelak seperti apapun hanya akan membuatku terlihat makin bodoh di depanmu, kan? Jadi dengarkan. Aku, Kim Seokjin. Manusia yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan semuanya **hanya** untuk lelaki arogan demi menggenggammu. Yang hanya kau jadikan bumerang untukku-"

"Seokjin sungguh maafkan aku"

"Kau pikir kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan memaafkanku, Joon?" , "Kau pikir kau bisa menahan semuanya kalau kau jadi aku, Namjoon-a? Malam – malam yang sudah kita lewati bersama ternyata hanya berarti tempat singgah sementaramu, hm? Kau pikir harus seperti apa aku menghadapimu sekarang? Semua terlanjur terjadi. Jadi kumohon, tinggalkan aku saja, Joon. Sungguh"

Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk bersalah kini merengkuh kepala Seokjin dan membenamkan di dadanya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, Jin. Aku tahu. Aku mengakui bahwa akulah yang _sedang_ bosan dengan kita. Akulah yang bangsat. Akulah yang memang tak pantas untuk menunjukkan wajah di hadapanmu lagi. Tapi kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan? Aku tak bisa jauh darimu. Pikirmu kenapa aku masih datang padamu saat dengan brengseknya aku berselingkuh diluar sana, Jinseok? Karena kau bukan tempat singgah sementara. Kaulah tempat kemana aku pulang, kau paham? Kaulah tujuanku"

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidup tanpamu, sayang. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku asal jangan minta aku untuk pergi"

Malam itu dipenuhi dengan segala maaf, tanya dan ungkapan Namjoon yang dibalas dengan tangisan lelah Seokjin. Seokjin yang meleburkan tangisannya pada Namjoon, yang sudah lama ditahan Seokjin untuk jatuh di dalam saja.

" _Eomma_?"

"Eh? Ah iya. Kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Aish. Kenapa _eomma_ selalu melamun tiap kali aku bercerita tentang Jungkook! Menyebalkan"

Seokjin hanya terkekeh dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Taehyung"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah pada _eomma_. Siapapun manusia yang akan kau jadikan pendamping hidupmu nanti. Jangan pernah sakiti dia, oke? _Eomma_ paling benci melihat lelaki yang tak bisa menjaga janjinya. Kau tahu, kan?"

" _Araa_ "

"Dan satu hal lagi, dari semua jenis perilaku bangsat yang lelaki miliki. Jangan pernah kau lakukan yang namanya perselingkuhan. Oke?"

" _Eomma_ ini kenapa, sih? Aku baru bercerita kalau aku sepertinya menyukai adik kelasku. Baru menyukai, lho. Jauh sekali pikiran _eomma_. Dan apa itu tadi? _Eomma_ mengumpat? Aku adukan pad-"

"Aku pulang"

" _Appa!_ "

"Jadi, _eomma_ mu mengumpat? Begitukah, Taehyung?"

"Iya! Padahal aku hanya bercerita kalau ada adik kelasku yang luar biasa mempesona. Tapi _eomma_ bicaranya kemana – mana, _appa_ "

"Memang _eomma_ mengatakan apa?"

"Banyak hal yang aku sendiri tak paham _appa_. Tentang perselingkuhan dan sebagainya. Huh, tertarik pada orang lain saja baru sekali. _Eomma_ aneh kan, appa?"

Ayah beranak satu itu hanya tersenyum tak bisa menjawab.

"Namjoon, anakmu bertanya. Aku aneh?" Seokjin menggoda suaminya yang dirundung rona merah di pipinya.

"Ti-Tidak. Apa yang _eomma_ mu katakan itu benar. Dan _appa_ mendukung seratus persen yang _eomma_ katakan"

"Aishh. _Mwoyaa_. Kalian aneeeh. Aku masih berumur tujuh belas tahun dan kalian benar – benar berlebihaan"

 _ **20\. 10. 2016. 11.24 PM.**_

 _ **. End .**_


End file.
